Wizards Meet Vampires
by crazyforHOA
Summary: The wizards lived in the country,they never had neighbors till now.The vampires they move every year and they hate it. When these to kinds meet they both think that each others hiding something. And when its time for them to move again will love stop them from doing it. Starring Selena Gomez, Logan Lerman, Katelyn Tarver, Kendall Schmidt, Bridget Mendler, Shane Harper and More.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so I hope you like it. It is a vampire/wizards story. The couples are**

**Katelyn Tarver/Kendall Schmidt, Selena Gomez/Logan Lerman**

**Bridget Mendler/Shane Harper, Vanessa Hudgens/Zac Efron**

**Danielle Campbell/Sterling Knight, Cole Sprouse/Debby Ryan**

**Please enjoy**

**It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon sisters Katelyn and Selena were walking through the forests behind their house.**

**Katelyn: Don't we have practice in like 5 minutes? **

**(Wearing _tarver/set?id=53505996)**

**Selena: Oh yea I forgot well I guess we can just flash in**

**Wearing ( _gomez/set?id=53506695)**

**They both grabbed each other's hand and Selena grabbed her wand from the inside of her boot and flashed them into their house. They walked downstairs in to their basement towards their lair.**

**Bridget: Hey guys were have yall been **

**(Wearing _mendler/set?id=53507278)**

**Katelyn: In the forest and don't worry Zac we didn't go too far**

**Zac: Why are you picking on me?**

**Selena: Because you always get mad and scared when we go too far**

**Zac: I do not**

**Selena: Yes you do**

**Sterling: Even though yall aren't brother and sister yall sure act like it. Oh, and can yall please stop bickering so we can stop.**

**Zac and Selena: FINE!**

**Bridget and Katelyn started laughing there head off while Zac got up to make an announcement.**

**Zac: Ok everyone I have an announcement to make**

**Everyone turned to look at them **

**Zac: We're getting next door neighbors so that means no practicing magic in the front yard anymore. **

**Everybody: WHAT!**

**Katelyn: But we were never even supposed to get neighbors in the first place.**

**Zac: I know but the new people gave them an offer they couldn't refuse so they are moving in next door tomorrow**

**Bridget: I have on question, where's Cole?**

**Sterling: He's out with Nicole**

**Bridget: Our archenemy Nicole?**

**Sterling: Yeah**

**Bridget: She is such a slut and her pick of the week just had to be Cole, why can't she just pick a guy and move on with her life.**

**Zac: Be nice**

**Bridget: yeah yeah yeah **

**Zac canceled practice so Katelyn, Selena, and, Bridget went outside to go for a walk**

**Katelyn: So do you think there will be any hot guys that will move in next door?**

**Selena: Maybe but why do you care, you're the one who turns down every single guy who asks you out.**

**Bridget: She's right Kate you kinda do **

**Katelyn: because I am waiting for the perfect guy, the guy who is sweet and kind and one who can always be there for me. All the guys who ask me out are ether Losers, Jerks, or Bad guys.**

**Selena: That is totally true**

**Bridget: Ya, remember that jock, Drake. Katelyn: Oh My God He was such a Jerk! Bridget and Selena: I Know Right Katelyn: ok I don't get this only **

**Selena and I are related but we are so much alike. Bridget: I know I wish we were all related, and you're right we do and it's just not us everybody acts like it in our group. And I still can't believe yall are actually sisters. **

**Selena: I know usually sisters don't get put into the same groups **

**Katelyn: ****But I'm glad we did Katelyn hugs Selena and she hugs back. They all go back to the house to go to bed and get ready for the new family moving in next door.**

**Thanks I hope yall like it I will post next chapter soon**


	2. What there wearing

Hey Guys I see yall liked the next ch. I will be posting it soon but in the 1st chapter I messed up so you couldn't see what they were wearing so here it is.

Katelyn:

katelyn_tarver/set?id=53505996

Selena:  selena_gomez/set?id=53506695#stream_box

Bridget:

bridget_mendler/set?id=53507278#stream_box


End file.
